


A Dirge of Scion Quintus

by the17thmuse



Series: Song and Ash, Sword and Ruin [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Morbid, Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17thmuse/pseuds/the17thmuse
Summary: A well-known piece in Scion V
Series: Song and Ash, Sword and Ruin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568137





	A Dirge of Scion Quintus

_Near the old spire by the sea,_

_Sung in rhyme and prior bout,_

_Midnight whirls roll by the whim,_

_Flying sprays about._

_Follow thee forgotten ways,_

_Dark like night and held by time._

_Count the finished turns of days;_

_Lay the pleas aright._

_Bide no more the errant calls;_

_Daylight burns the shrouds away._

_Break the sun as twilight falls,_

_Shadows lead the way._

_Listen when the phantoms sing,_

_Faintly as the full moon glows,_

_Dancing slowly in the dim_

_As they fade below._

_In the depths of cold embrace,_

_Silence keeps the coffer bare;_

_Spirits length the boundless race,_

_Whisp'ring in the air._

_Weep not as thou play thy harp_

_With a failing melody;_

_Strings pulled taut a final sharp_

_When we lie with thee._

**Author's Note:**

> When someone dies in Scion V, one sings with solemn dignity...


End file.
